


A bargain

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Iverson (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith fights for Lance, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Parent Kolivan (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), a random doctor - Freeform, good father kolivan, he ain't here but heavily mentioned, hope you guys enjoy, king kolivan, lance (voltron) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: The prince can't get enough of the blue boy, a talk with his father, and a bargain ensues
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	A bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so yah welcome back this is a continuation of the other cinderella au I made, kinda like what happens in the palace after the meeting.  
> Hope you all enjoy!<3

Keith doesn’t know what in the actual world is happening to him

First he woke up today feeling giddy and happy inside

Then he greeted Shiro _before_ Shiro greeted _him_

Next he agreed to help hunt a lion that was said to be out of this world

But instead he found a boy who, in his eyes, is the one who is out of this world

His sun kissed skin seems to gleam in the soft sunlight even with the smudges of charcoal (which actually seems to just give him character as those would only appear if one works hard). His baby blue button up top hidden by an apron which seems to have been patched up by hand (and Keith finds it so endearing).

But what Keith really loved about the boy is his eyes. Those eyes that seem to lure him in like an ocean, a mix of baby blue and navy. The way they sparkle in amusement and curiosity just literally might bring Keith into an early grave.

“Your highness!” a deep voice says, Keith shook his head coming out of his stupor. His eyes widen as he barely stopped a sword coming down on his face. He brought his sword up, blocking the other as he pushed through the force with all his might letting out a cry as the others sword clanged to the other side of the room. Keith and his partner bowed to each other as Keith went to the side of the room with Shiro there standing, his eyebrow arched as his eyes followed the prince

Keith met his guard’s eyes and looked away bashful “Sorry Shiro” as he dropped his metal sword to the side, having lost motivation to continue.

Shiro sighs as he follows the prince outside of the training room “Alright what’s on your mind?”

Keith turned his head “What do you mean? Nothing’s on my mind” he says as his pace fastens

Shiro chuckled as he easily catches up to the prince “It’s that boy isn’t it?” he smirked as the prince ducked his head, his ears a bit red

Keith sighed as they reached his bedroom, with no words present he simply nods to the question.

Shiro passed him a towel and a set of clothes as he changed behind his bathroom door.

“You don’t get it Shiro he’s just so… so beautiful” Keith sighs as he changed out of his fencing uniform. Seriously why does everything need to have a uniform?!

Keith heard a loud gasp from behind the door “Am I hearing this correctly?! The Keith Kogane finally called someone totally unknown to him beautiful!” Keith shoved his practically brother as he walked out of the bathroom

“Yeah yeah I have feelings… Go be shocked about it” He grumbled under his breath as his brother took his face in his hand, a yelp leaving his lips

“Hmmm you don’t seem different, and you’re not burning up. Oh my goodness Keith does think about someone being beautiful!” Keith shook his face and grumbles once again as the other laughs as he puts on his shoes.

“You don’t understand Shiro he’s so… Different from anyone I’ve met! He’s smart, he’s witty, he’s gorgeous, and so… genuine” Keith exclaimed as Shiro chuckled at the distressed face of his brother

“You must really like this boy huh?” Shiro teases, putting his hands on his his in a big-brotherly way

Keith swallows thickly, yeah. Yeah he does

“Your highness?” A voice from the other side of his bedroom door called “The doctor of the king is here”

When Keith arrives the doctor was already there, examining the heartbeat of his father. Kolivan Kogane

“Father” Keith panted. Having run through numerous flights of stairs and almost slipping because of the newly polished floors does that to a person even to someone as fit as him.

“Hello Keith” His father chuckles, as if he wasn’t being checked up for the past 6 weeks.

“What’s this I’ve been hearing about a boy in the forest?” Kolivan asks, a small smile on his lips. He pats the open space beside him on the settee, inviting Keith to sit.

“Has Shiro been talking?” Keith groans as he sat beside his father

Kolivan remained quiet but the twinkle in his eyes was enough for Keith to groan and hide his face in his hands. Keith feels weird for the doctor still being there.

“Keith.” He feels a hand on the shoulder, pale, the blue veins sticking out all too prominently.

Keith looks up from behind his sweat-soaked bangs, meeting his father’s imploring gaze.

“Is he of nobility?” Kolivan asks.

Keith bites his bottom lip, He shook his head “I don’t think so”

Kolivan sighs, His frown on his face makes his own face drop

“You don’t understand father!” Keith interjects before Kolivan could speak. He stands and pace the room “He’s, he’s so different. So different from those snobbish and egotistical men you call suitors! He’s kind, sweet, genuine, and just so… Beautifully handsome”

Keith can feel embarrassment crawl up his face as he realized his outburst was witnessed in by other people. Keith sighed as he continued pacing in the small space of the kings bedroom.

“I know you would’ve done the same thing for mother” Keith adds as Kolivan huffs

“Yes but your mother was a princess” Kolivan says

“But you would’ve loved her anyway!” Keith exclaims as the doctor flinched at the volume. Shiro was right he should totally control his temper if he wants to be a good king. But he hopes that wouldn’t be anytime soon but with his father’s condition…that would be anytime soon

“You’re right I would” Kolivan sighs as he shifted in a more comfortable position “But I wouldn’t have met her if she wasn’t a princess” he continues

“That wasn’t the point, you would’ve found her anyway if she was really the one for you” Keith mumbled as he sat down beside his father. Kolivan just hummed to show that he was listening.

The doctor cleared his throat as he straightened his back

“How is he?” Keith says. Curt, straightforward he knows the answer just by looking at their eyes. He couldn’t help the sorrow that filled his heart thinking about his father’s condition.

“Your majesty I…” The doctor swallows the words stuck in their throats.

“It’s alright” Kolivan says. Already knowing his fate. He stood up groaning as his back pops

“Come Keith we shall be late” Kolivan says to Keith as he moved to change his clothes

“I’m sure your father spoke to you of your behaviour in the forest” Iverson says as he, Keith, Shiro who was now dressed in his clean-cut black uniform, and the king walk down the many hallways of the palace.

“Is it any business of yours grand duke” Keith sneered as he barely kept his temper at bay

“Your business is my business your royal highness” Iverson sneered back “And it is especially my business if you let an unusual lion free” he adds

“ Just because it’s done, doesn’t mean it’s what should be done” Keith retorts a small smile on his face, echoing the wise words of the blue boy.

“And besides why must I do these stupid portraits. It’s just a waste of time AND paint” Keith continues. He knows he may sound like a brat but he’s almost at his snapping point. People keeps on making him do things that he doesn’t even want! Can’t it hurt for just one day they listen to him for once. He’s a human too, he has feelings and a breaking point and he is so close to said point.

“Sire,” Iverson says through gritted teeth, “these portraits are required in order to find suitable brides.”

“What if I don’t want a suitable bride?” Keith shoots back. “What if I married, say, an honest country boy? What then?”

They stopped in their tracks in the middle of a hallway. Iverson’s and Keith’s eyes meet in an internal battle.

“Oh please,” Iverson starts. “The kingdom does not need a mere country girl.”

“Boy,” Keith interjects.

Iverson ignores him. “What they need is a wealthy princess with a wide expanse of land, divisions and resources. To help the kingdom rise to the other states.”

“Grand Duke,” Kolivan says. His voice cold

Iverson’s mouth claps shut, his stance turning stiff.

“I apologize you’re a majesty” Iverson states, his head dipping a bit

Shiro sends Keith a look. He can see the worry etched in the furrow of his brow.

“Keith,” Kolivan says, clapping his son on the shoulder. “These portraits and the ball are an old tradition that must be seen through. It is important. You know that.”

Keith inhaled deeply as he avoided his father’s eyes “Yes father”

Kolivan gives Keith’s shoulder a small squeeze before retracting his hand.

“On one condition,” Keith says.

The tree all has their eyes on the prince. Kolivan looks genuinely curious, Shiro appears nervous but Keith knows he’s amused on the inside and Sendak looks Irritated.

“I want the invitations to go out to everyone, not just the nobility. The wars has brought sorrow on us all”

Kolivan smiles and turns to the other two “What do you think? Will that please the people?”

“It’s beyond my place your majesty but, I wouldn’t mind a bit of a jolly” Shiro says chuckling as the king chuckles as well

“Right well” Iverson starts clasping his hands together “ I think we’ve made a bargain haven’t we?” He turned to Keith his eyes crinkling in the corners

“A ball for the people, and a princess for the prince” Keith felt his breath hitch. He didn’t want it to go this way. But maybe, just maybe if that boy appears in the ball the maybe he could show to his father and the duke that he is unlike any prince nor princess in the world.

It’s a farfetched thought but one could hope

 _Just need to have courage and be kind_ the echo of the boy’s words bounce in his mind

The prince nods his head “Make it a prince then you have a deal”

Iverson’s lips twitch upwards “Very well”

And with that they continue to their destination

But Keith could only think about how bad he and the boy are gonna prove them wrong

As if sensing his thoughts Shiro huffs a laugh behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! wassup, so congrats you reached the end! might continue this but idk. I update randomly so yeah. hope you all enjoyed leave a kudos if you did and maybe a comments if you feel nice! I love reading comments makes me have motivation to continue.


End file.
